Lina the Wolf
Lina the Wolf is one of the new characters in the third season of Sonic Boom series. She is an anthropomorphic wolf, a skilled witch of magic and spells, and the former spy of the Black Wizards of Dark Nature who befriended Team Sonic and later plans to betray them by giving Ulric the Crystal of Fire. Eventually, she sided with them and Shadow to defeat Ulric after learning that she was used as a pawn. At the end of Episode 17, she became a new member of Team Sonic along with Shadow. Appearance Lina is an anthropomorphic wolf and her height rivals to Sonic's. She has pale gray fur with long thick hair on the back of her head, which can be styled in different hairstyles in different scenes such as a ponytail, bun, or a braid, and dark gray tips on her ears and tail. Additionally, she has a white muzzle with a small black nose, two colored eyes; the left is pastel green and the right is icy blue, and a long smooth tail that is similar to Tails' twin-tails but more bushier to make it wolf-like. Lina's original Gothic attire consists of a dark teal jacket with sleeves rolled up beneath the elbows over a teal midriff top, long dark teal elbow-length gloves, a dark teal skirt, fishnet tights, and teal knee-high high-heeled boots with silver heels and soles. As accessories, she wears a gold snake necklace with emerald eyes, a long light teal and light green diamond drop earring on her left ear, and an orchid purple round gem hairpiece with a gold rim and white feathers behind her left ear which is currently crushed by Knuckles. When her hair is tied into different styles, she wears a dark teal hair-tie with a dark magenta rose. When she reformed, Lina's new attire consists of an icy blue sleeveless deep V-neck wrap dress with a sea green sash and a white, tulle petticoat and dark blue flats with small heels. As accessories, she wears a thin dark purple band worn around her right upper arm, a single turquoise opera-length glove on her left arm, a midnight blue thigh band on her left thigh, a white pearl anklet with flower charms on her right ankle, and a handmade headpiece with three light blue butterflies and light green vines behind her left ear that was made by Amy to replace her original hairpiece after it got crushed. She also still wears the drop earring from her previous outfit and occasionally wears her Communicator. When her hair is tied into different styles, she now wears a light blue hair-tie with a yellow butterfly and a white flower. In some scenes, Lina's occasional attire includes a bright green sleeveless turtleneck shirt, a white belt with a light blue ring, near-black cargo shorts, cream-white thigh-high stockings, and white ankle boots. Personality Lina is Gothic and quite shy but she has a high self-esteem. She is great at studying and her magic is impressive. Due to her witchcraft ability of using it, this makes her hope to become a respectable witch sometime in the future. When she lives with Team Sonic after leaving the Black Wizards of Dark Nature, her life becomes less worrisome and more bright. Lina is unsure of what she wants to do in the future and often worries about it. She is quite observant, such as telling the difference between the twin sisters Perci and Staci and is also quite poetic and likes doing poetry, such as how she created a love poem of Shadow and Perci and another poem that describes Perci and her beauty. Powers and abilities Lina has powers and skills as a witch and a former member of the Black Wizards of Dark Nature. She can fly in the sky with her broomstick. Because of her strong-minded personality, Lina has luminescent oval-shaped sensors located near her eyes like other the Black Wizards of Dark Nature. Weapons In combat, Lina uses either her wand or spellbook When she and Shadow joined Team Sonic, Lina wields a Communicator, a multi-functional and waterproof smartwatch-like device created by Tails. This device allows Lina wide-ranged radio communication between similar devices. It can as well generate its own Enerbeam (an energy tether that can latch onto objects or form a makeshift whip/rope), tell the time, interface with Lina's tech-based equipment for remote operation, and assume other powers. It also comes with its own tracking device. Lina also has a unique set of clothes referred to as a Luminous Suit which can provide her with light in otherwise light-deprived environments. Relationships Team Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Amy Rose Another member of Team Sonic whom Lina befriended. While the rest don't believe in Shadow's suspicions of her, Amy gradually gets suspicious of Lina. Knuckles the Echidna Sticks the Badger Shadow the Hedgehog She is Shadow's bitter arch-enemy turned close companion. He is suspicious towards her when she became friends with Team Sonic, planning to get rid of her as he thought of her as a threat. When his suspicions are proved in Episode 16, he is willing to help Team Sonic regardless. Dr. Eggman Trivia * Her appearance and eye-shape is similar to Lupe the Wolf from the the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series ''and its spin-offs. The only exception is their hair; Both of them have long hair and Lina changes her hair to different hairstyles while Lupe always keeps her hair in a braid. * Her wand is similar to the Ancestral Wands from ''Winx Club. * Lina's favorite snack is ginger cookies that have catnip in it, which is a running gag whenever someone eats it and then spits it out in disgust because of the catnip. Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed antagonists Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Wolves Category:Sonic Boom Category:Goths